SPOTLIGHT
by CherryRaider
Summary: At fifteen years old Buttercup Utonium ranaway what will become of this adventure? ButchXButtercup CREDIT/BETA: WishofHearts
1. The Note

~_Dear Professor, Blossom and Bubbles_

_By the time you have read this I will be long gone, I will not be in the house or walking around playing soccer so don't bother looking for me.. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of how you get the spotlight. I don't even… I am sick of how you are my sisters! Blossom and Bubbles get the spotlight and I am so sick of how you, Professor, won't pay attention to me! But whenever Blossom has something to show you, you always pay attention to her, what about me?_

_What am I?_

_The Tomboy?_

_The tough one?_

_The strongest?_

_No one needs me. I am just the outcast. You don't even need me, you don't need the toughest fighter. I realized that. And when we were first named! "Oh and you'll be Buttercup… because that also begins with a B!" _

_I don't feel loved.. I am always in the dark.. _

_My sisters if you read this part, this is especially for you.. You are in the spotlight, while I am in the dark, you never let me in, not even once. _

_I am changing my mind now, even to be a villain.. I am just a runaway.. All the villains have retired, like Mojo Jojo he disappeared, HIM retired, the Rowdyruff Boys disappeared with Mojo- I suspect to a different city. _

_This is the last-time. This is the last letter, the last note, the last speech, the last you'll ever be hearing from me again. I am gone… You don't need me anymore... Who needs me?  
I don't even have a freaking special-power! Nothing like the ability to speak every language or having ice breathe even super scream!_

_I'm just a nobody.. An outcast.. And so, I say goodbye. _

_~ Buttercup_

It was Saturday at 7:00 in the morning when Professor read the note. While he did, he shed a tear. He called for Blossom and Bubbles.

Blossom was heartbroken and Bubbles was crying.

"We do need you Buttercup, how come you never see it? Without you there's no Power in Powerpuff…"


	2. Muck City

Soon after they found Buttercup's note they started searching (the Police, some of the Citizens and even the Mayor helped!) but Buttercup was nowhere in Townsville... she had left for somewhere else. Bubbles and Blossom flew over to Citysville but still didn't find her…

"We searched Citysville but she wasn't there! What other towns are there around Townsville Mr. Mayor!" Blossom yelled slamming her hands on the desk, making Bubbles jump up beside her.

"O-oh I don't know Blossom! Mrs. Bellum is supposed to know these things, if she wasn't on vacation I'd asskk!" The Mayor whined.

"Don't you know her phone number?"

The Mayor shook his head at the blue puffs question.

"Guess we'll have to find her ourselves then!" Blossom yelled frustrated, "Come on Bubbles lets go find Buttercup!" She grabbed Bubbles by the arm and dragged her out in a hurry.

Buttercup walked across the path gloomily and looked up to see a large dirty sign with graffiti scrawled over the surface, she could just make out the slogan- 'Welcome to Muck City.' She sighed and walked through the city, slowly becoming aware of how filthy it was. It was like Citysville all over again, but it wasn't like she really had a choice though...

She walked into an alley when she was nearing the middle of the city. The grubby backpack she was carrying dropped from its perch on her shoulder and dragged behind her as she sauntered through the city. Suddenly, she stopped and whipped around, the sound of footsteps reaching her ears.

"Is anybody there?" her strong voice echoed through the alley.

"No! This is impossible! How can this be? That green Powerpuff, what's she doing here? How did she know where we would be? But, what's this? She is alone! For her sister's aren't here! This means she can't be looking for us, for she wouldn't be alone if she was indeed searching for us!"

Buttercup, hearing the familiar voice ranting perked up, good old Mojo, never did know when to shut up. She approached the corner and peered her head around it, only to see Mojo Jojo, Brick, Butch and Boomer a few feet away, backs facing towards her. They seemed so different, and Butch wasn't as twitchy.

She quirked her eyebrow as she studied what they were wearing. Brick had on bright black ripped skinny jeans, black and red Air Jordan's, and a black wife beater under a red leather jacket. She smirked as she noticed the same old battered red cap on his head. Boomer was wearing light blue jean shorts, a black button up tee and black canvas shoes, and his blonde hair was still in its winged style. Butch however stood out to her- black, ripped baggy jeans with chains hanging down, tight fitting black and green band tee, worn-out black converse and a spiked "dog" collar that hung around his neck. From what she could see, it looked like he still wore his hair spiked, but she has a suspicion that he had a side fringe like when they first met.

"Oh shut up monkey-breath! Maybe it's not her!" Brick yelled.

"Yeah shut up!" Boomer yelled stupidly... apparently he's still an idiot.

"What the hell Boomer! Are you an idiot?" Butch growled. Yes. Yes he is.

Brick whacked Boomer across the head with a snarl.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Boomer screamed.

"Silence boys! She might hear us!"

Everything went quiet suddenly.

Buttercup quickly moved from her spying position and leaned against the brick wall behind her. 'What the hell are they idiots?' she thought, 'I heard the whole thing for crying out loud!' When she heard nothing again, she frowned and peered around the corner, before realising they were all gone.

"What? Where did they go?" She whispered in frustration. The hair's on the back of her neck stood up seconds later and feeling an odd presence behind her, she turned swiftly only to see Brick and Boomer glaring at her. She shrieked loudly in surprise and Boomer and Brick swore and covered their ears in pain, before someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She struggled for a few moments before realising that it was no other then her counterpart Butch, he was stronger than she remembered.

"Green eyes, black hair, pale skin, looks a hell of a lot like me...Yep you're definitely Butterbabe." Butch snickered.

"Of course it's her you retard! Nobody else in the fucking world could scream like that!" Brick swore, before Mojo Jojo stalked out of the shadows silently.

In a panic, she bit down on Butch's hand sharply making him yelp.

"What the hell bitch?" He angrily yelled.

"Don't what the hell me! What the hell are you doing here?" Buttercup screamed back.

"The real question is, why the hell are you here, in our city?" Butch growled.

Buttercup went silent frowning before Butch realised something was wrong. It looked like she was going to cry and Buttercup never cried. His look softened and he glanced at her worriedly.

"Uh… do you wanna talk about this at our place?.." he asked awkwardly and she nodded silently.

"She can't come to our place dipshit! What happens if this is all her little plan?" Brick questioned, with Boomer agreeing.

"Boys, it's alright. Why else would she come here without her sisters for backup." Mojo stated gravely. Brick opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before realising that he was obviously right, Buttercup may make stupid moves, but this was unlike her. He nodded and agreed- Buttercup would explain at their house.


End file.
